Super Sunday
by BreezyFan
Summary: The crew gets together to watch the highly anticipated Superbowl, but the tension runs high when it turns out that some people are rooting for different teams.


It's the moment all the guys have been waiting for; Super Bowl evening. A variety of snacks are laid out on the coffee table, the cooler is filled with beer cans and within arm reach of the person sitting on the right side of the couch. The big screen TV, which is connected to a high quality surround sound system, is already on the NFL channel, awaiting the big game that's about to start in half an hour.

Meanwhile a shirtless Mal Fallon is hastily going through his closet, trying to find one of his most beloved pieces of clothing. "Ah hell, I would've sworn it was around here somewhere.." He softly says under his breath. He takes one last look, and then decides that it's time for extreme measures if he wants to find it in time. "Babe? Have you seen my 49ers shirt?"

"Whaaat?" Natara Williams, the woman whom he proudly calls his girlfriend, asks from out of the bathroom.

"My shirt! Where is it?!" he calls out again.

The bathroom door creaks when Natara opens it, and steps out. "… Do you mean _this_ shirt?" She asks while leaning against the doorframe.

He quickly turns around with a confused look on his face. "Wha-" He stops himself when he sees her standing there, wearing nothing but his shirt that is slightly too big for her. "Yes.. That shirt…" he answers with a smirk. His eyes slowly make their way down her legs before quickly moving back up to look her straight in the eyes.

When they make eye contact she stands up straight, and affords herself a little mischievous smile. She slowly walks towards him, deliberately swaying with her hips. "Do you want it back?" she asks teasingly, already knowing the answer.

His smirk turns into a huge grin, as she gets closer. "Yeah.. But not cuz I wanna wear it.."

She wraps her arms around his neck, while he wraps his arms around her waist. Their lips touch each other several times, first very tender and gentle, but soon their kisses are raging with passion. Their hands are making their way all over each others bodies, exploring every single inch of it. "You look so hot in that shirt.." He says in between kisses.

"I do?" she absentmindedly asks while fumbling with his belt buckle.

Meanwhile he starts to leave a trail of kisses in her neck. "Mmhmm… Still want you to take it off though."

His wish gets granted when she pulls the shirt over her head and throws it on the ground, thus revealing her matching black, lace lingerie. They stop kissing for a moment, because he takes a moment to take her beauty in while biting on his lip. "Damn.. You're so sexy..." He says softly before attacking her lips again. He takes her by her hips, lifts her up, and quickly carries her to the bed, making her giggle softly as they both lie down.

They continue kissing, and she starts to unzip his pants when the doorbell rings. He softly groans in frustration. "Dammit… Continue this later?" he asks hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan.." She says with a mischievous smile.

He leans down for one last kiss. Then he reluctantly gets up, grabs his shirt from the floor and quickly puts it on as he makes his way to the front door. Before he leaves the bedroom he turns back to Natara. "I can't wait until later tonight.." He says with a wink. Then he walks out, leaving Natara behind to quickly put on some clothes.

When he opens the door, a happy looking Kai and Amy greet him. They both hug him as a way to say hi. Well… Amy hugs him. Kai makes an effort, but gets swerved.

Then they all make their way to the living room and get comfortable. Kai immediately starts munching on snacks and ends up exchanging small-talk with a half-full mouth.

It doesn't take long before Natara joins too, and together with Amy and Kai she talks about everything and nothing.

Meanwhile Mal tries to focus on the TV. Unfortunately their continuous chatter keep him from hearing what the TV presenters are saying. So, slightly astounded, he interrupts their conversation. "I'm sorry, but how can you guys even _think_ about something that's not football right now?"

Amy simply shrugs. "Believe it or not, but I'm not that interested in the game.."

"Same here." Natara adds.

Mal shoots her a look that practically says 'are you kidding me?!'. "But you're wearing a 9ers snapback!"

She flashes him a smile. "It's _your_ 9ers snapback.. I'm just being supportive over the things you love. Of course I want them to win, because that would make you incredibly happy. But I'm not particularly interested in _how_ they win.."

He lets out a huff and desperately turns to the only other man in the room. "Kai, please tell me you wanna see the game.."

"... I'm actually here for Beyonce. I honestly can't wait for her performance!"

Mal rolls his eyes at him. "I should've seen that one coming.." He says under his breath.

Meanwhile Natara eagerly joins the Beyonce-conversation. "Me neither, I wonder if she'll be able to live up to everyone's expectations.."

"I'm just hoping that she'll wear one of her sexy outfits again!" Kai adds with a perverted look on his face.

There's a brief silence while everyone just glares at Kai.

"What...?" He asks confused, not seeing what he just did wrong.

Mal chooses to ignore him, and quickly changes the subject. "Anyway, where are Blaise and Jeremy? The game is about to start!"

"I have no idea, but I'm sure they'll be here any minute babe." Natara reassures him.

He gets a slight frown on his face. "Yeah, I guess you're right... I can't help being a little worried though. In all those years I've known Blaise, she has never been late for a Super Bowl party."

Meanwhile Amy whips out her phone and quickly types something. "... Jeremy says they'll be here in a few minutes"

Mal softly groans. "They'd better hurry up, cuz the game starts in three..."

Natara softly kisses his cheek, which seems to cheer him up instantly. "Guess you'll have to do with us until they're here."

"I guess I could live with that.. But no talking about Beyonce during the game!" He warns half-jokingly. He reaches over to the cooler and grabs himself an ice-cold beer. He offers everyone else one as well, which they gladly accept, and opens his when the doorbell rings again.

Natara opens it and Jeremy and Blaise walk in. "Sorry we're late. I had to talk Redbird here out of wearing his stupid Raven snapback out on the streets." Blaise explains.

As soon as those words leave her mouth, Mal almost chokes on his beer. "You're a damn Ravens supporter?!" He manages to ask in between coughs.

Jeremy shrugs. "Yup! My pops is a huge fan, I guess he just raised me to appreciate good football." He says jokingly.

The look that Mal sends him after that comment probably would've killed him if looks could kill people. Meanwhile Kai dramatically gasps for air. "Oh, no you didn't!" he exclaims while snapping his fingers in a z formation, making everyone except Mal laugh.

Mal stands up from his seat, grabs a beer out of the cooler, and throws it to Jeremy who catches it with no problem. "You think you know good football? Wait until you see my 9ers kick your precious Ravens' ass."

"Ohh snap!" Kai comments, who's clearly loving the rivalry.

Jeremy snickers while walking over to Mal. "That's some big talk.. Wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

"Sure, 50 says the 9ers are gonna win." Mal says confidently while extending his hand.

Jeremy shakes his hand. "It's on." They stay like that for a while, looking each other in the eye, waiting until the other one finally flinches.

Blaise coughs loudly, but they still don't stop. "Alright guys, kiss and make up already. Game's about to start any second, so you'd better make it quick." She teases.

Once they realise they've been holding hands for several seconds, they quickly let go of each other like they both got burned. Mal awkwardly fakes a cough, while Jeremy pretends that he finds the ceiling very fascinating.

At the same time Kai starts singing. "Mal and Jeremy, sitting in a tree…"

They send them a 'you'd better shut up now, or else…'-look at the same time, and it surprisingly works too, cuz he immediately keeps his mouth shut.

Mal quickly goes back to his spot on the couch next to a smiling Natara, while Jeremy pushes Blaise to the other side of the room and forces her to take a seat there.

There's a little awkward silence while almost everyone focuses on the TV. Only Amy and Kai aren't paying attention, because they are too busy with giggling while they are whispering things to each other

Blaise is the first one to really break the silence. "Hey Fallon, hand me a beer will ya?"

After the beer can flew through the air, straight into her hands, the conversations pick up again. The game finally starts, and there's a playful banter going on between Jeremy versus Blaise and Mal. But it soon stops when the San Francisco 49ers mess up pretty badly and basically give the game away. Thankfully Jeremy is smart enough not to taunt the grumpy looking Mal anymore, which is very much appreciated.

The badly playing 9ers cause Mal to go through a few cans of beer pretty quickly, making him loosen up a little and forget his grumpiness. Which is why he's the one to suggest something very surprising when halftime starts. "Jer, wanna step outside for a few minutes?"

"Going outside? Doing what?" Jeremy asks slightly confused.

Mal shrugs and stand up from his seat. "I don't know, but anything is better than watching that damn half-"

"Ohh no, you're not going anywhere.." Natara warns, while she surprisingly easily pulls him back down. (Blame the alcohol) "I already watched half of your football game. So you can stay here for 15 minutes and pretend to enjoy the halftime show I've been looking forward to."

He fakes a pout, trying to give her his best sad puppy face. "But babe..."

"No buts! Now be quiet, it's about to start. Eyes front and centre!"

Mal huffs. "Fine…" He says softly while rolling his eyes, but then he focuses on the screen in front of him.

On the other side of the room Blaise whispers something to Jeremy about Mal being whipped, making him laugh. He then types something on his phone, and a few seconds later Amy and Kai burst out in laughter as well. Natara affords herself a little smile, knowing exactly what they're laughing about, while Mal looks around slightly confused. (Again, blame the alcohol.)

Everyone, well except for Kai cuz he starts cheering, quickly shuts their mouths when Beyonce takes the stage. And as soon as she starts singing everyone, even Mal, gets caught up in the moment. Throughout the performance his mouth gets slightly ajar out of amazement, which doesn't get unnoticed by Natara. "Close your mouth, sweetie... You're almost drooling, by the way." She softly whispers, making sure that no one else hears it.

He absentmindedly nods and closes his mouth, but the fascinated look on his face stays. There might be a small possibility he might've underestimated this years half time show performer.

As soon as Beyonce leaves the stage, everyone turns to Mal. "Well, what did you think?" Amy asks with a huge grin.

"I uh- It was.. I mean... It was fine. …Guess it wasn't _that_ bad.." He stutters, trying to save his reputation.

"Couldn't get any worse than the 9ers performance anyway." Jeremy remarks. Resulting in a death-stare from Mal and an elbow in his ribs from Blaise.

Mal nods towards the screen, where the game has just started the second half. "We'll make a great come back right now, you'll see..." Mal tries to convince him, although it sounds more like he's trying to convince himself instead.

Jeremy laughs and opens his mouth to say something back, but Blaise punches him in the arm, making him flinch. "Shut up, J. Even though the Ravens may have a… small lead, that doesn't mean that the 9ers are out of the game. We can still beat your crappy team!"

Jeremy frowns while staring at the screen. "You won't when the lights do not work.."

"Of course we wi- Wait, what?" Blaise asks confused.

Jeremy points towards the screen. "No lights. Stadium's completely dark. Seems like they stopped the game."

"The Stadium probably thought the show was over after Beyonce's halftime performance and shut itself down!" Kai jokes, gaining some laughter from Natara and Amy.

Meanwhile Mal sighs deeply. "Ain't that freakin' great.. That powercut's probably gonna take a while to get resolved." he says more to himself than to anyone else. All of a sudden he stands up and walks off, leaving everyone else slightly confused. "Looks like it's fuck this shit o'clock." he mumbles, clearly pissed off.

"Where do you think you're going? To New Orleans to fix the lights?" Blaise asks jokingly.

Even though he's fully pissed off because of everything that's going on on the field, he still can't help but laugh. "Nah, just getting something a little stronger than beer. Because I don't think I'll survive this power cut with Mr. Ravens-Supporter over there otherwise." He says while nodding towards Jeremy. "Anyone else wants something better?"

Almost everyone declines, mumbling something about 'having to drive back home', except for Jeremy since he'll ride along with Blaise. He gets up and walks towards Mal with a smile on his face. "Depends, what do you have?"

Mal fakes a frown towards him. "..Aren't you actually a little too young to drink? Do you have your ID with you?" he says with a straight face.

Jeremy's face instantly drops at that comment, until Mal starts laughing and slaps him on his back. "Just kidding, Jer. Come and take a look at the liquor cabinet.. Think you might like it, unless your liquor taste is as sucky as your football team taste." He jokes, while guiding Jeremy into the kitchen.

"Dammit, why did I have to come here in my own car..?" Kai asks while looking at the closing kitchen door with a pout on his face.

Natara exchanges some glances with Blaise and Amy and then scrapes her throat. "You know… Even though you won't be drinking, you could still join them for some 'guy time'.." she says while trying to suppress a smile.

Kais head quickly turns towards her, excitement all over his face. "Don't you think they will mind?"

Blaise fakes a laugh. "Nah, of course not. You know that Jeremy loves spending time with you!"

Somehow Kais face lights up even more. "Yes, that's true.. We're practically best buddies!" He almost jumps up from his seat and skips towards the kitchen to join the other guys.

As soon as the door shuts behind him, the girls burst out in giggles and laughter.

After a while Amy finally calms down and manages to catch her breath. "Don't you think we're mean because we just send Kai to interrupt their 'guy time'?" she asks a little concerned.

Blaise shrugs. "It's their fault for just leaving us here with nothing else but this interrupted football match on TV, and people whining about it."

"Besides, didn't you see how sad Kai looked when they left without him?" Natara adds, trying to stop Amy from feeling bad about it.

Amy thinks it through for a second, and then nods in agreement. "I suppose that that smile on his face when he jumped up to join them was pretty priceless.." she admits.

"Exactly! His happiness makes up for the possible annoyance of Mal and Jeremy. They might not even get that annoyed, because they're probably too busy getting wasted.." Natara comments.

The girls continue their conversation, and briefly discuss Beyonce's performance. Then Blaise tries to show them the beauty of football by telling them about some of her favourite moments in football history, not with much success though. Meanwhile in the other room the guys are discussing their favourite football moments as well.

All of a sudden there is a huge commotion on TV. The crowd is suddenly screaming and shouting, indicating that the game is about to continue. "Guuuyss! It is starting again!" Blaise yells to the top of her lungs.

Surprisingly it's Kai that answers. "Le okie!" he shouts back.

Blaise and Natara exchange confused glances. Blaise frowns and mouths 'le okie?' to Natara, but she simply shrugs.

"It's his way of saying 'okay'. He thinks it sounds cool.." Amy explains when she sees their faces.

A second later Kai skips back into the living room with Mal and Jeremy following in suit, still heavily discussing football in a friendly, joking way. Everyone gets back to their seat to watch the second half of the game.

Surprisingly Mal was right and the 9ers really did make a great comeback, which caused the tension between Jeremy, Blaise and Mal to run quite high. They went back to trash talking each other's teams. Sadly the effort the 9ers put in wasn't enough, and the Ravens won anyway. But that didn't take away that proud feeling the team gave Mal by stepping up their game and showing the world that they actually are capable of playing football.

After the game everyone decides to stay for a little while longer to chill, until it becomes way too late and it's really time to go. Mal and Natara say goodbye to everyone and see them out of the door. Just before the door closes completely, Mal quickly stops it and calls out one more time. "Hey, Jer?"

Jeremy looks back and raises his eyebrows at Mal. "Yeah?"

Mal takes a deep breath, and seems to collect all his courage. "The Ravens played a great game, they deserved to win." He admits.

The unexpected statement makes Jeremy smiles widely. "Thanks. You were right about the 9ers, they play some good football.." He says truthfully. "See you at work."

Mal nods. "See ya." And then he steps back inside the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Natara, who was collecting all the beer cans in the room to throw them away, looks up and smiles at Mal. "That was very kind of you."

He walks over and helps her with cleaning up. "It was the right thing to do. He's all right actually. I still can't believe I lost a bet to him though…" He says while walking towards the kitchen and throwing a few cans into the bin.

Natara, who followed him into the kitchen, throws the last cans away. "That's not your fault, babe. It's not like you could control whatever was happening on that field." She says, trying to make him feel a little better.

He takes a moment to let her words sink in, and then shrugs. "Yeah I guess… Doesn't take away that my team lost. I actually feel kinda stupid for wearing their shirt right now.."

There's a short silence moment while both of them process what he just said. She gets close to him, places her hands on his chest and looks him straight in the eyes. "… Then maybe you should take it off." She softly whispers with a naughty smile.


End file.
